National Kissing Day
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Your friends are out of the way, and you're left with their worst enemy, on National Kissing Day. Only one thing for it, right?


The four of them walked down the corridor, Remus' thoughts lost in an essay he had yet to complete. Peter's thoughts were on their other two friends, as they strutted ahead, smirking to themselves. "Hey Sniv!" James called. Remus' head snapped up. There, before them, now looking thoroughly afraid, was their fellow fourth year, Severus. Severus came to a stop, eyeing the Marauders with a terrified look. As Remus and Severus' gazes met, Remus offered him a small, comforting smile. Taken aback, Severus looked disgusted and looked back at the others. "Guys, come on," Remus said, trying to get their attention onto something else. "Hold on, Moony," Sirius replied, now positively beaming, "We can't go without having a little fun, first."

Severus reached for his wand, too late, as Sirius raised his own and levitated Severus into the air. "Sirius!" Remus shouted, uncharacteristically, as he stepped forward to block Sirius' view of Severus. Frowning, James turned to Remus and said, "What's gotten into you?" When Remus didn't answer, Peter interjected, "Maybe he's thinking about his plans for today." All three of them, Severus forgotten momentarily, turned to stare at Peter. "Plans?" Sirius and Remus asked simultaneously. "For today," Peter repeated. "Pete, what are you talking about?" James asked, looking (if possible) more puzzled than Remus. "National Kissing Day," Peter said, smirking. As Remus flushed, James' eyes opened wide, excited, "Evans awaits me," he said before dashing off down the hall. "I have got to see this," Sirius added laughing as he went off after James.

"Was that what you were thinking about, Remus?" Peter asked his as the two of them watched the others retreating figures. "Erm.." Remus began, shrugging. Peter nodded, and began walking away, "Aren't you coming?" he asked Remus, noticing he wasn't following. Remus brought his gaze back from where it had been, on Severus; still up on the ceiling. "I'll be along soon...erm...library," Remus lied. Rolling his eyes, Peter headed off after the others.

Once Peter was out of sight, Remus drew his wand, and pointed it at Severus, who landed a moment later, in the now deserted corridor. Righting himself, Severus stood up. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly. Severus played with his sleeve, now not looking at Remus, as he mumbled, "Thanks." Equally embarrassed, but not dropping his gaze, Remus replied, "Don't mention it." At that moment, Remus found himself looking at the way the other boy's hair fell softly, one strand after the other, onto his face. Catching him looking, Severus swallowed, unsure what to do next.

Remus walked over to where Severus was, but rather than stopping he continued walking past, "Don't..." Severus found himself saying. Remus merely came to a stop, bending down to pick up a book of Severus' that was still on the floor. As a slight pink colouring came into Severus' face, his embarrassment becoming evident, Remus held out the book. "Tha-" Severus began, but was unable to finish, for Remus had closed the metre gap between them, and pressed his lips to Severus'.

Stunned, it was a moment before Severus reacted. When realisation hit him, he stepped back a little. As he looked down at the boy before him, Remus looked surprised with himself. Turning, he walked away. "Lup...Remus, wait!" Severus called, catching up to Remus at the stairs. Coming to a stop, Remus turned, "I'm sorry," Remus said, looking at the ground. As he was looking at the ground, he missed the rare, warm smile that infiltrated Severus' usually cold, pale features. "Don't be." Remus looked up slowly, and smiled, upon seeing the other's smile. Hesitantly, Severus leaned towards Remus, who, equally slow, closed the gap between them once more.

Severus was hit instantly with the honey and chocolate scent emerging from Remus, that he had not given himself time to appreciate before. He smiled, recognising the slight taste of Pumpkin juice that Remus' lips tasted of. As Remus' hand slid up, across Severus' robe, drawing him closer, Remus took a deep breath in, his wolf senses intermingling with his human ones, as he picked up on the creamy, yet sour smell of Severus' blood boiling in his veins.

The two of them, looking into each other's eyes as Severus dropped the book he was still carrying, "Madame Pince will get you for that," Remus whispered; his lips against Severus', a slight gleam in his eyes. Smirking, Severus said, "I'll worry about that, later..." he trailed off, kissing Remus once again. As they kissed, the spicy scent radiating from Severus, overwhelmed Remus and he was sure that once they parted ways, he too, would smell the same.

In the not too distant corridor, Lily's yell came, the two of them heard only snippets, "...off me, James...Giant squid...leave...alone...Severus..." Upon hearing this, the two boys broke apart, "I should go," Severus said, smiling once again as he looked at Remus. Nodding, Remus picked up Severus' book again, "Thank you," Severus said once again, pressing a small kiss to Remus' cheek. "We should do that again," Remus said, beginning to head up the stairs behind him, "Anytime," Severus replied with a quick wink.

Fighting back laughter, Sirius and Peter watched on as the two of them went their separate ways. "Aren't you angry?" Peter whispered to Sirius, "Angry? No," Sirius replied, shaking his head, "After all, it was only National Kissing Day," he said. As a guilty look came over Peter's face, Sirius said, "What is it?" And, unable to lie well, Peter forced himself to say, "I made it up...just to cheer James up..." At this, Sirius looked back at his friend, Remus, as he came up the stairs. Sirius paled, seeing the happy smile on Remus' face. Reaching the top of the stairs, Remus caught sight of Sirius and Peter, "What's gotten into you?" Remus asked Sirius, his smile not faltering, "You look like you're going to be sick..."

Without a word, Sirius entered the portrait hole. Glancing back down, Remus saw Severus, the two of them smiled, flushed slightly once again, recalling what they had shared, and then they headed to their own Common Rooms, neither ones smile, faltering.


End file.
